legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of the Just
The Knights of the Just is the Order of the Just's elite black operations unit. They are primarily heavily augmented Super Soldiers, but also include pure human or pure organic members. The Knights of the Just also have a Sub-Organization called the Knights of the Galaxy, which operates from outer space. Members Leaders *Major General James "Mustang" McCracken (Commanding Officer)(Deceased) - A member of the Order of the Just for the past 31 years. Underwent augmentation in 2037. Killed by Vladimir Makarov for his involvement in Hargrove's death. *SPARTAN-IV Edward Buck (Commanding Officer)(Active) - Former Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. Became a SPARTAN-IV after the end of the Great War. Commanding Officer for former Freelancer California's unit in 2015. Became the new leader of the Knights of the Just after Mustang's death. Succeeded by Mick Kanic *Commander Richard Sampson (Second-in-Command)(Active) - Former Field Commander of the Digital Accident Tactics Squad. *Project Freelancer Agent California (Third-in-Command)(Active) - Former field operator of the long defunct Project Freelancer. Received an augmentation overhaul to better fit the new environments. *Mick Kanic (Commanding Officer and Mentor)(Active) - Inhabitant of the Lion Galaxy and mentor of the Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Becomes the new mentor and leader of the Knights of the Just after its reassembly eleven years after Salem's defeat. Succeeded by Irving Lambert after the Shadowrealm and Targhuls were repelled. *Irving Lambert (Commanding Officer, Field Handler, and Director)(Current)(Active) - Former Director of Third Echelon. Originally dead but was revived by the Ninja Nexus Prism. Takes over as Commander and Director after Mick settles down in Canterlot City, becoming the shop teacher at CHS. *Doctor Thomas "Tommy" Oliver (Commanding Officer, Mentor, and Mobilization Leader)(Active) - Veteran and legendary Power Ranger. Serving as a Ranger of four teams, three in which he was leader. Takes over for Lambert for while, in which the latter is called away in response to the damage done to the Harmony Stablizer. Major Members *Major Derrick McCracken, a.k.a, FREEZE (Deceased) - Son of the now deceased Major General McCracken. Joined the ranks at the age of 16. Gave his life to stop Salem and Settlement Defense Front. *Carter Grayson (Active) - Red Ranger of the Lightspeed Rangers. Served as a Fireman before Lightspeed. Notable as the first Knights of the Just recruit. *DATS Officer Marcus Damon (Active) - Former officer of the Digital Accident Tactics Squad and son of digital researcher Spencer Damon. *General Vanessa Kimball (Active) - Leader of Chorus' New Republic and closest living ally of the Order hailing from the colony world. *Hiro Hamada (Active) - Founder and Leader of Big Hero 6. His older brother, Tadashi, was killed in a fire, leading him to form Big Hero 6. *Captain Lavernius Tucker (Active) - One of the members of the Blood Gulch Crew and possibly the most skillful. One of the two holders of the Great Key, the other being former Charon Mercenary Locus. *DATS Officer Thomas H. Norstein (Active) - Former officer of the Digital Accident Tactics Squad. He was the smartest in the group and had a medical license and attended University at age 14. Is Half-Japanese, Half-Austrian. *Captain John Price (Active) - Former Captain of the 22nd British Special Air Service Regiment and later leader of Task Force 141. Well known operations include the attempted assassination of Imran Zakhaev, the rescuing of the Russian President, and successful execution of Vladimir Makarov. *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls) (Active) - Student of Canterlot High School (in 2015) and one of the friends of Sunset Shimmer. Mother of Derrick McCracken. *Avatar Korra (Active) - Avatar from the Southern Water Tribe, succeeding Aang. Last Avatar in the first age, and first in the second age. *John Taylor (Active) - Soldier of the Winslow Accord's CyberSoldier Program. He was once under the influence of the AI Corvus, but was saved, then killed by Jacob Hendricks. Revived by Princess Celestia. *SPARTAN-IV Jameson Locke (Active) - SPARTAN-IV, leader of Fireteam Osiris, and member of the UNSC's Office of Naval Intelligence. *Brody Romero (Active) - Red Ranger and Leader of the Ninja Steel Ranger Team. He spent ten years of his life as a slave for the evil champion Galvanax. Now a major member of the Knights. *Prince Daniel Bearinger (Active) - Son of Princess Luna and the late Captain Marcus Bearinger, and current Crown Prince of the Night. Becomes the leader of the newly formed Multi-Universal United Republic. *Commander Shaw (Active) - Commander of Grid Battleforce. *Devon Daniels (Active) - Red Ranger and Leader of the Beast Morphers Ranger Team. *Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Active) - Leader of the 1999 DigiDestined. Fireteams/Squads *Fireteam Mesa *Fireteam Osiris *Fireteam Six *Fireteam Majestic *Fireteam Sidewinder *Tombstone Squad Weapons Assault Rifles *MA5D ICWS *Man-O-War *SC4000 *SC20K *NV4 *ICR-7 *M1 Garand *R-201 *M4A1 *Kilo 141 MA5D ICWS.png Man-O-War menu icon BO3.png SC4000.png SC20K Foregrip.jpg NV-4.jpg ICR7.png M1 Garand.png R-201.png M4A1 menu icon MW.png Kilo_141_menu_icon_MW.png SMGs *Cordite SMG *Spitfire *GKS *CMP150 *Charon Model 44 *Saug 9mm Cordite.png Spitfire Black Ops 4.png GKS.png CMP-150.jpg Halo3-odst silenced-smg-04.jpg Saug 9mm.png Shotguns *M45D Tactical Shotgun H5G Render Shotgun.png LMGs *M739 SAW *G.A.B.E.N. H5G Render SAW.png BO3 BRM G.A.B.E.N..png Pistols *EMC *Kendall 44 *MR6 *RK5 *5.7 USG *Strife *RK7 Garrison EMC.png Kendall 44.png MR6 profile BOIII.jpg RK5 menu icon BO3.png Five-seven Menu Icon BOII.png Strife BO4.png RK7 Garrison.png Tactical Rifles *Swordfish Rifle Swordfish BO4.png Sniper Rifles *Paladin *Outlaw Paladin HB50.png BO4 Outlaw.png Melee Weapons *Karambit Knife *SC Knife *Bayonet *Trench Knife *Katana *Super Mega Saber *Dino Saber *Ninja Star Blade *Beast-X Saber Karambit-csgo-green.jpg SC Combat Knife.png IMG 0203.jpg MC-HK-26115.png Katana.png Super Mega Saber.png Dino Saber.png Ninja Star Blade.jpg Special Weapons *Annihilator *War Machine *Purifier *Tempest *Dino Charge Morpher *Gold Ptera Morpher *T-Rex Supercharge Morpher *Titano Charge Morpher *Superstar Blade *Ninja Blaster *Super Mega Blaster *Titano Saber *Gold Ptera Saber *Dragon Dagger *Saba *Brachio Staff *Rockstorm Guitar *SC 5.7 USG *Beast-X Blaster Gadgets Equipment *Direct Neural Interface *Digimon Analyzer *Fourth Echelon Goggles *Dome Shield *Cryo Mine *Seeker Mine *Grapple Gun *Tac-Deploy Beacon *9-Bang Grenade *TAK-5 *Assault Pack *Reactor Core *Mesh Mine *Seeker (Black Ops 4) *Sensor Dart *Vision Pulse *Grav Slam *Gravity Spikes *Baracade *Razor Wires *Icepick *Distruptor Grenade *Tactical Variable Grenade *Black Hat *Digivice *D-3 Digivice *D-Power Digivice *D-Tector Digivice *Data Link Digivice **Digivice Burst *Fusion Loader *Master Morpher *Gosei Morpher *Legendary Morpher *Legendary Silver Morpher *Ninja Battle Morpher *Lion Fire Morpher *Beast-X Morpher Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Team heroes Category:Team Category:Enemies of Charon Industries Category:Enemies of CDP Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Multi-Universal United Government Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16